


The One Where Derek Washes His Car

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car washing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just couldn't resist the way Derek looked hunched over his sudsy car, so he decided to heckle him with some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Derek Washes His Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fanfiction. I just wanted to get a sense for the fandom an such. This was based off of a fan art I saw that is totally not my own and can be found here:  
> http://rebloggy.com/post/true-story-my-art-fanart-teen-wolf-boyd-stiles-stilinski-derek-hale-scott-mccall/33336001195

It was a quiet afternoon that found them all at Derek’s loft. It was nice enough to sit outside and bask in the warm glow of the sun. However, the sunshine was not the only thing Stiles had found himself basking in. He nudged Scott in the ribs and inclined his head over in Derek’s direction. The werewolf had decided it had been a perfect day to wash his car, much to Stiles delight. The older wolf’s shirt clung to his body, wet with suds that had splashed him.

Isaac cast him a sideways glance, but otherwise stayed quiet, choosing instead to shove his nose back into his novel (one Scott had recommended to him, or something). Stiles did not miss the poorly hidden smirk that he had, though. He drummed his fingers on his knee as he watched Derek’s well built body hunch over to scrub the hood of his car, giving an excellent view of his very nicely shaped behind. The younger boy licked his lips unconsciously, he sat up and crossed his legs casually- not casually enough if Scott’s reaction was anything to go off of. His best friend stifled a laugh and tried to look like he was working hard on his math homework.

  
Stiles nudged him again, an amused glimmer in his eyes. “Watch this.” He whispered with a grin. Before he really thought about it, Stiles cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Take it off, baby! Woo!”

  
His words had a beautiful effect. Derek, the werewolf who was usually so stoic, slipped. His sponge sliding off the car as his chest made contact with the sudsy hood. He cast an unbelieving look in the teen’s direction, his eyebrows so high up his forehead Stiles was sure they’d fly away.

  
The teen busted out laughing, using Scott as a source of balance while he tipped in his lawn chair. The look of disbelief on the older werewolf’s face morphed to one that was full of mirth and humor. He turned his body so he faced the group of teenagers and placed his hands at the collar of his shirt. In one swift movement, Derek tugged his shirt off and tossed it into Stiles lap, advancing on the boy.

  
Water droplets glistened on his toned abdomen as they raced each other down his torso. Stiles found himself speechless as he stared at Derek’s half naked body. The werewolf, it seemed, enjoyed his effect on the younger boy, if his grin was anything to go by.

  
“You alright, baby?” He asked, voice husky on purpose just to watch the teen squirm. Stiles stuttered out a response, something like “Well, um, I mean, it’s, uh-”. In a flash, two toned arms grasped the arms of the lawn chair the boy occupied to effectively cage him in. Derek lowered his face close to Stiles and let his breath ghost over his lips.  
“Like what you see?” He grinned, his head tilted to one side as he took in Stiles’ flushed appearance. He could hear as the teen’s heart hammered in his chest.

  
“A-actually? Yeah. Yeah I do.” Their lips connected as Stiles practically dragged the werewolf into his lap, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck in a tight embrace. The kiss was softer than he had expected it to be. Stiles’ lips moved against his so softly, that if it weren’t for the death grip on his neck, he would hardly think the boy was kissing him at all.  
The werewolf snaked his hands to rest on the smaller boy’s hips, his head tilted to deepened the kiss and he returned the press of lips. A small moan escaped the teen’s mouth when Derek’s tongue ran along his bottom lip before nibbling on it and pulling away to grin at the boy. Stiles breathing was ragged and his face was a delicious shade of red.

  
“Do you now?” The werewolf asked cheekily before sauntering back over to finish his car, ignoring Scott’s gaping look. He heard Isaac’s book hit the ground as he flailed trying to grab it up.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! You can’t kiss me senseless and then walk away, get the hell back here!” Stiles jumped from his chair and ran at the werewolf and jumped on him, his legs wrapped securely around his waist as Stiles molded his mouth to Derek’s in another kiss. This one was more passionate than their first had been, the sensation of Derek’s stubble against Stiles’ soft cheek was wondrous. When they parted their foreheads pressed together and Stiles smiled up at him.

  
“You should totally take me out to dinner tonight.” The boy murmured with a soft smile. Derek laughed and nodded.

  
“Sure, whatever you want.”


End file.
